Les Vieux Mariés
by Cokorico
Summary: On vient de marier le dernier, tous nos enfants sont désormais heureux sans nous... Un OS en pdv Carlisle, après Breaking Dawn. Juste l'inspiration du moment.


_Petit oneshot qui m'a été inspiré par la chanson de Michel Sardou, __les Vieux Mariés__. Ma grand-mère m'en parlait comme de sa chanson préférée et en la réécoutant, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle pouvait très bien coller pour Carlisle et Esmée. Alors c'est parti pour un pdv Carlisle._

_http:/ www . dailymotion . com /video/x61ohd_les-vieux-maries-michel-sardou_music_

**Les Vieux Mariés**

**On vient de marier le dernier**,

Un an ! Aujourd'hui, Alice a organisé une petite réception pour le premier anniversaire de mariage d'Edward et Bella. Est présente la smala au sens le plus large du terme : Cullen, Black, Clearwater et Charlie. Et au milieu de tous ces adultes, notre rayon de soleil, Renesmée. Pas encore un an selon sa date de naissance mais 5 en apparence. Sa croissance s'est bien ralentie même si elle reste assez exceptionnelle. Assise par terre entourée de quelques jouets, son attention est accaparée par ses parents.

Edward et Bella, plus uni qu'hier et moins que demain, se souriaient amoureusement. Bien sûr que Bella avait râlé quand Alice avait annoncé ce qu'elle préparait, bien sûr qu'elle avait refusé obstinément de participer en quoi que ce soit pour cette petite fête. Edward n'était pas intervenu dans leurs discussions car je savais qu'il devait préparer un cadeau pour sa femme. Or celle-ci étant toujours aussi réticente concernant les cadeaux, il ne tenait pas à argumenter contre Bella sachant de toute façon qu'Alice remporterait la partie.

**Tous nos enfants sont désormais heureux sans nous,**

Japer et Alice, ainsi que Rose et Emmet se joignaient au bonheur du plus jeune couple. Jasper a définitivement tourné la page de son ancienne vie en acceptant les nouveaux nés version Bella : les vampires ne sont pas destinés pour le pire. Ma plus jeune belle fille en est la preuve la plus concrète.

Rose a un peu comblé son besoin d'enfant grâce à Renesmée dont elle est la marraine. Bien que Bella ne soit pas vraiment portée sur la religion, Edward a tenu à la faire baptiser selon le rite protestant. Quelle fut la joie de Rosalie quand Edward lui demanda d'être la marraine. Alice, l'ayant prédit, a quelque peu boudé avant de comprendre les raisons qui ont poussé les parents à faire ce choix. Jasper est quand à lui le parrain, Bella voulait que ce soit Jacob au départ mais sachant qu'un lien plus fort allait les unir dans l'avenir, elle s'est rangée à l'avis d'Edward. C'est peut-être une manière pour lui dire qu'il lui a pardonné son geste lors des 18 ans de Bella. Emmet, lui expliquait de toute façon qu'on parrain devait se monter digne et sérieux et que ce n'était décidément pas un rôle pour lui.

Il est train de rire à gorge déployée avec Charlie et Bill, comme quoi les trois espèces peuvent cohabiter dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

**Ce soir il me vient une idée, si l'on pensait un peu à nous, un peu à nous.**

**On s'est toujours beaucoup aimé,**

Je me tourne vers Esmée qui tient ma main dans la sienne avec toute la douceur qui la caractérise. Voilà 88 ans que nous sommes mariés, depuis décembre 1922. Et notre amour n'a jamais connu de retour de flamme, ainsi aiment les vampires. Elle est là, à mes côtés, plus solide que moi en fin de compte car elle a toujours été la plus positive. Elle a toujours cru que le beau temps succèderait aux orages.

Pensez à nous, ce serait peut-être l'occasion, aucune augure d'Alice ne nous perturbe pour le moment.

**Mais sans un jour pour vraiment s'occuper de nous,**

Il est vrai que jusqu'à présent notre principale préoccupation fut notre famille. La crise d'Edward, l'arrivée de Rosalie, son rejet par Edward, la transformation d'Emmet, son sevrage aussi bien au niveau du sang qu'au niveau des galipettes… Je m'égare, le débarquement de Jasper et Alice, la difficile abstinence de celui-ci, Edward devenant de plus en plus taciturne et pour finir le cyclone Bella et tout ce qu'il a engendré.

**Alors il me vient une idée, si l'on partait comme de vieux fous, comme de vieux fous.**

**On habiterait à l'hôtel, on prendrait le café au lit**

**On choisirait un p'tit hôtel dans un joli coin du midi.**

**Ce soir il me vient des idées, ce soir il me vient des idées.**

Je crois que je vais lui proposer un voyage, rien que tous les deux. Cela fait près de 10 ans que nous n'en avons pas fait. Avec l'apparition de Bella dans nos vies depuis 3 ans c'était même impossible. Sur son île, ce serait le plus judicieux, elle et moi sans qui que ce soit autour de nous. En espérant que les enfants n'y ont pas fait trop de dégâts, l'été dernier.

**On a toujours bien travaillé,**

**On a souvent eu peur de ne pas y arriver**

Au-delà de notre famille, nous parvenons aujourd'hui à nous fondre un peu mieux dans la masse des humains, moi en tant que médecin, toi comme architecte ou décoratrice d'intérieur. Nos multiples vies avec tous ces déménagements n'ont pas toujours été évidentes, loin de là. Les dérapages de Jasper, d'Emmet ou même de toi ont été des épreuves difficiles à surmonter à chaque fois.

Sans parler de notre plus grand obstacle, l'humanité de Bella. Alors que toi tu as toujours cru que leur amour serait plus fort, pour moi, c'était insurmontable. Moi qui me suis rangé à l'avis d'Edward quand nous avons fui Forks alors que toi, sans avoir le don d'Alice, tu avais vu que cela les détruirait tous les deux. Mais en tant que mère compréhensive, tu n'as pas accablé d'avantage notre fils et tu as essayé de le soutenir quand il acceptait de nous voir.

Il en est allé de même pour la grossesse de Bella et même de l'affrontement contre les Volturi. Alors que je croyais à chaque fois la partie perdue, tu as conservé cet espoir, entretenant le mien qui vacillait. Les épreuves insurmontables, je les ai franchis grâce à toi.

**Maintenant qu'on est tous les deux, si l'on pensait à être heureux, à être heureux.**

**Tu m'as donné de beaux enfants, **

**Tu as le droit de te reposer maintenant,**

Nos efforts durant toutes ces années pour guider ceux que nous considérions comme nos enfants, trouve aujourd'hui un bel aboutissement. Quand je les regarde, je vois le bonheur inscrit sur chacun de leurs visages, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu es la principale instigatrice de cet état de grâce. Par ta compréhension, ton soutien, ton amour, tu as été indispensable pour forger leur bonheur.

Oui, l'amour qui règne dans cette pièce, tu en es le principal artisan. Pour chacun de nos enfants, tu as eu cette envie féroce de les protéger du monde extérieur mais également d'eux-mêmes. Rosalie et sa fragilité si bien enfouie, Emmet et sa sensibilité malgré son allure d'ours, Jasper et ses démons sanguinaires au-delà de son calme apparent, Alice et son inexpérience humaine cachée par son hyperactivité. Et Edward, le plus fragile de tous finalement, celui qui t'aura inquiété dès ta transformation et jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas ton « premier né » mais une mère couve d'avantage le plus chétif de ses enfants. Ce fut le cas d'Edward : premier vampire de notre famille mais plus jeune par ses comportements sentimentaux.

Aujourd'hui, Edward, tu l'as confié à Bella, pour veiller sur lui, pour protéger son cœur et son âme, car elle nous a convaincus que nous en avions une. Malgré ce qu'il peut penser, elle le protège autant qu'il la protège. Tu sais que tu n'auras plus à t'en faire pour lui, et au bout de 88 ans ce n'est pas si mal.

Même si comme toute mère, tu auras toujours une appréhension concernant nos enfants, cela n'est plus ce qui prédomine chez toi.

**Alors il me vient une idée comme eux j'aimerai voyager, voyager.**

**Mais on irait beaucoup moins loin, **

**On n'partirait que quelques jours,**

**Et si tu me tiens bien la main je te reparlerai d'amour.**

**Ce soir il me vient des idées, ce soir il me vient des idées.**

Oui, décidément ce voyage est une excellente idée. Juste du temps tous les deux, sans autre préoccupation que nous deux. Toi, moi et notre amour infini, voilà ce qui seul sera retiendra notre attention. Je ne sais pas si nous partirons aussi longtemps que nous le faisions avant. Après tout, toi et moi voulons voir Renesmée grandir mais deux ou trois mois me semblent tout à fait correct.

**Nous revivrons nous jours heureux,**

Être seuls, sur la plage de la crique, ou à se prélasser dans la cascade. Rester des jours entiers dans notre chambre. Ne pas avoir à subir la dernière trouvaille d'Emmet, la dernière folie d'Alice, la dernière colère de Rosalie, le dernier changement d'humeur de Jasper ou l'intrusion permanente d'Edward.

Voilà comment je conçois ces vacances, juste tous deux, heureux, au soleil, sans craindre le monde extérieur.

**Et jusqu'au bout moi je ne verrai plus que toi.**

T'avoir pour moi seul, sans aucun enfant réclamant notre aide ou notre soutient. Pouvoir t'admirer sans contrainte, t'aimer sans retenue, te chérir autant que j'en aurai envie.

Toi qui reste fidèlement à mes côtés, indéfectible, ma bouée, mon rocher. Celle avec qui j'aurai voulu vieillir. Mais finalement l'éternité que nous avons ne sera jamais suffisante pour te démontrer tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Et le temps ne changera jamais cela.

**Le temps qui nous a rendus vieux n'a pas changé mon cœur pour ça, nos cœurs pour ça.**

_Je vous conseille vivement d'écouter la chanson avec le lien (enlevez les espaces, ce sera mieux)._

_"Il ne faut jamais sous estimer le courage des Français, ce sont eux qui ont découvert que les les escargots étaient comestibles." Proverbe Anglais._

_Nathalie Cokorico Mary Poppins (mon idole)_


End file.
